I Know You've Got the Remtoe
by Monstermash315
Summary: A fluffy Pyro and Kitty story. Short one shot. Revamped and reposted


A/N: I fixed the spelling errors and such. It goes 1st for Kitty's P.O.V then 3rd in the flashback and after the flashback it goes back to 1st for Kitty's P.O.V. lol I got asked why it did that and honestly it was just to tie it all together. Hope you guys enjoy this!

:Kitty's POV:

There I was minding my own business when he burst into my room complaining about me hiding the remote. I sat down the magazine I was reading, pushed the remote under my pillow and gave him the most innocent look I could. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you have it, just give it to me and I wont set your bed on fire." He threatened with a click of the thing on his wrist and a fireball in his hand.

"Your insane you know that?" I sat back and picked my magazine back up ignoring his presence. I saw his hand drop slightly towards my bed.

"Don't think I will do it?" He said trying to sound macho. John was always like that, but it had gotten worse since he joined the brotherhood. I try not to think about that, he was back and that's what matters. I still can't believe he came back, I remember when he did.

/FLASH BACK/

"Kitty..." John said softly into the phone.

"What do you want...?" Kitty's voice was bitter and harsh. John winced at the sound and began doubting himself. Kitty scooted back on her bed hugging her knees trying to hide the mix of excitement and joy in her voice.

"I want to come back. I know what I did was horrible and unforgivable..." John paused waiting for a reaction but got none. "I don't know what to do, the Brotherhood's broken up and. I don't know where else to go...I was hoping maybe you could forgive me." John tilted his head holding the pay phone between his head and shoulder while tightening his jacket around him.

"So were your last resort...John it's to late...you've fucked yourself over to bad this time." Kitty fought back the lump in her throat and waited for him to speak.

"But Kitty...I...I'm scared and I know I was wrong." His voice was barely a whisper. Kitty's eyes widened, John had just admitted he was scared and wrong. She knew he meant it by how he sounded and no matter what John wouldn't say things like that if he didn't mean it.

"I don't know...how can we trust you?" Kitty's voice softened and John had to smile.

"It doesn't matter if they trust me...I want you to trust me...I can earn back their trust...but yours I want no matter what." He leaned back against the stonewall.

"John...I want to trust you...I do but..." Kitty leaned back against her wall hugging her knees tighter. "No one else will understand it...they'll still hate you and hate me for not hating you."

"Kitty...just let me stay with you tonight...I'll leave in the morning and they'll never know...please I need you." John said closing his eyes trying to remember before he left.

"Fine...but John if you do anything to this place I..." Kitty didn't have to finish the sentence. "I'm in the same room, my window will be open." Her voice was a mixture of defete and excitement.

" OK and I wont...I promise..." John said and hung up the phone. John headed for the mansion smiling the whole time.

Kitty ran to her mirror and looked herself over. She knew it was wrong, she knew everyone would freak if they found out, she knew she shouldn't still love him. But it didn't mater what she knew...she still said yes, she still risked everyone hating her and she still loved him. She cleaned up the smudged eyeliner and brushed her hair. Kitty walked to her window and slid the glass pane up enough that he could get in; she shuddered as the cool wind hit her. She took a deep breath and flopped back on her bed and dozed off, it was almost 2 in the morning. She woke up to John slightly shaking her; she sat up and stared at him. It had been a few months...well actually it was 6 months and 4 days...she had counted.

"Hey..." John's voice was soft, he had a smile on his face as he brushed some loose hair form her face. Kitty opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. John chuckled and sat down on her bed, Kitty moved so they were both sitting on the edge of her bed facing the window.

"I missed you..." Kitty admitted looking at him. She moved so she was now sitting back against the wall at the head of the bed. John smiled and crawled over to her laying down facing her and looking up.

"I missed you to..." He said draping an arm over her legs, he leaned up slightly and placed a kiss on her forearm then laid back down.

"Why did you leave?" Kitty hadn't had the chance to ask him before...too much chaos.

"Magneto's a very convincing man...he fed me dreams of power and freedom...but it was the exact opposite...I had no freedom and very little power." He said slightly chuckling. Kitty looked down at him then at the window.

"You left it open..." She said slightly random, John smiled up at her before getting off the bed and shutting it. John kicked off his shoes and laid his jacket on the chair at her desk. Kitty slid down on to her pillow and watched John crawl back to where he was. They both turned to face each other; John wrapped an arm over her side and rested his head on the other. Kitty scooted towards him slightly and closed her eyes.

"Good night..." He whispered softly kissing her forehead. They had fallen asleep and woke up to the sound of Rogue pounding on Kitty's door.

"Wake up!" Rogue said cheerfully before opening the door. John at this time was scrambling to get his jacket and shoes. Kitty was trying to help but only managed to only get in the way. "What the hell Kitty?" Rogue asked shocked more than anything else.

"Look Rogue..." Kitty looked at her friend then at John who had given up getting to his shoes and was now just standing there waiting for something to happen. "He called and." Kitty couldn't think of how to explain it so she just stopped and bit her lip, watching Rogue.

"He called?" Rogue asked cocking an eyebrow, Kitty nodded and John looked away. "So you let him back in here?" Rogue didn't sound mad...really it sounded like forced anger, like Kitty did when she answered the phone and heard John's voice.

"Yeah." Kitty ran a hand through her hair before tucking it behind her ears.

"Look...you have to explain this to Storm and the others..." Rogue said walking out of Kitty's room; her voice had softened to its normal drawl.

"John..." Kitty turned to him and searched his face.

"Come on...lets go see Storm." John said pulling on his shoes before taking Kitty's hand and walking out into the hall.

/END FLASHBACK/

That was almost a year ago, it turns out everyone else somewhat had missed him, after about a month of training with him and readjustment to him being there Storm decided to let the Junior X-men vote on whether John would be welcomed back or not. It was basically unanimous and here John was back home and back to how he used to be.

"Kitty!" John yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked forgetting why he was here in the first place.

"Remote..." He said simply killing the fire in his hand before crawling onto my bed. He moved so he was over me, hands and knees on either side of me. I smiled at him and shrugged. "I know you have it..." He said in a husky voice in my ear.

"Nuh..." was all I managed before he started kissing and nibbling my neck, he kissed a line up my neck and along my jaw then to my lips.

"Give...it...back..." He said between quick pecks. I heard the magazine crumple between us and his hand move up the outside of my thigh. "Kitty...give me the remote..." He broke the kiss and moved back. I gave in, reached under my pillow and lightly tossed it at him. "Thanks babe..." He said leaning forward kissing my quickly. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a real kiss. He walked out of my room humming and smiling. He was an interesting felo...one minute he would be the tough I'm gonna set your bed on fire then the next heed walk out of your room humming a theme song to a cartoon. Maybe that's why I loved him...who knows.


End file.
